Two-dimensional cell culture systems as well as naturally derived three-dimensional cell culture systems as models to elucidate complex cell behaviour, notably in the field of cancer or stem cell research, have been known for many years.
Two-dimensional cell culture systems have the drawback of not allowing for gene expression patterns and cellular phenotypes that closely resemble those found in vivo. Further, they cannot be expected to faithfully reproduce certain key physiological features of the in vivo cell culture microenvironment, notably spatial constraints, proteolytic remodeling, stiffness-mediated mechanotransduction and appropriate mode of presentation of ligands.
Naturally derived 3D cell culture systems have poorly defined compositions and show batch to batch variation, which makes it impossible to alter their properties in systematic ways and to independently control their key matrix parameters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, in particular to provide tools and methods that enable rapid identification of cell culture cell culture microenvironments controlling desired cell behaviours.